Does not become like him
by Paatmol
Summary: Harry se fait kidnapper par les Mangemorts. Vingt jours d'horreurs l'attendent. Vingt jours. Et malgré tout, il reste amoureux de son ange blond. Malgré tout, il ne perd pas espoir. Lui répétant de ne pas devenir son père. De ne pas devenir Lucius.


**Disclaimer****: Les personnages appartiennent à J. bla, bla, bla...**

**Raiting: M ?**

**Couple: vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt...  
**

**Résumé: ****Harry se fait kidnapper par les Mangemorts. Quarante jours d'horreurs l'attendent. Quarante jours. Et malgré tout, il reste amoureux de son ange blond. Malgré tout, il ne perd pas espoir. Lui répétant de ne pas devenir son père. De ne pas devenir Lucius.**

**Note ****de**** l'auteur:**** Il y aura pas mal de violence...Donc si vous n'aimez pas je vous invite à partir.**

**Prologue**

Ne devient pas comme lui. Répond moi. Promet le moi. Ne devient pas comme lui. Regarde moi, bordel ! C'est ça. Lève les yeux. Tes yeux aciers, qui m'ont toisé si méchamment ces dernières années. Arrête de t'humecter les lèvres comme si tu t'apprêtais à dire quelque chose. Tes lèvres qui m'ont tant insulté, humilié, rabaissé.

- Regarde moi, Draco ! Je hurle.

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, comme surpris par mon ton. Et enfin, nos regards se croisent. Enfin, mes yeux émeraudes rencontrent ses yeux gris. C'est un regard pénétrant. Froid. Amoureux. Anxieux. Triste. Résigné.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre.

Ma main se resserre sur ma baguette magique. Comment peut-il me dire ça ? Avec ce ton si indifférent ? Pourquoi ça me fait si mal ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur brûle. Pire. Cette sensation est indescriptible. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne le permettrai pas.

- Tu tiens donc tant à ressembler à l'homme amer qu'est ton père ? Je demande sèchement.

Ma voix tremble. Il l'a senti. Un rictus - forcé - mais méprisant se dessine sur ses lèvres. Non ! Non, je t'en prie, range ce rictus. Adresse moi un de tes sourires doux. Ces sourires si rares, si beaux, qui détendent ton visage durcit par l'éducation stricte de Lucius. Et range cette baguette ! Tu n'oserais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Me faire du mal ?

- Va-t-en, Harry. Si quelqu'un nous surprend... Je ne préfère même pas y penser.

- Quand tu dis quelqu'un, tu penses à qui, au juste ? À Lucius ? À ta copine Bellatrix ?

Son visage se crispe. Je l'énerve. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Comment peut-il penser à autre chose qu'à nous ? Notre avenir ?

- Dégage, Harry.

- Draco, je t'en prie, je gémis.

- Tu ne comprends pas, réplique t-il froidement. J'ai eu un ordre direct du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis censé te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Je ne comprends pas. Il ne va pas me tuer ? Là ? Maintenant ? Comme si nos baisers n'avaient jamais existé ? Comme s'il était véritablement devenu un partisan de Voldemort ?

- Me tuer ? Je demande, tremblant.

- Non. Je suis censé... T'assommer. Et t'amener aux Mangemorts. En quatre mots, je vais te dire ce qui t'attends si tu ne dégages pas. Torture. Informations. Ordre du Phénix. Humiliation.

Comment peut-il...? Si je ne pars pas immédiatement, je vais me retrouver à pourrir dans une pièce, torturé par des sadiques dont le seul but est de me soutirer des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix.

Et si je pars ? Et bien, je ne verrais plus jamais Draco. Ou je le reverrais. Mort. Pendant la guerre. Quelle est cette vie ? Je dois choisir entre l'amour de la vie, mon âme, ma raison d'être et mes meilleurs amis, le Bien, l'Ordre.

- Comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille ? Je hurle, hors de moi.

- Dégage Harry, je t'en prie, Dégage !

- Stupefix !

J'ai le temps de voir le regard triomphant de Lucius Malefoy avant de m'écraser contre un mur. Ma respiration se coupe brutalement. Je gémis, me retourne, prêt à en découdre mais un pied s'écrase sur ma nuque. Un hurlement de rage et de frustration s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je veux crier à Draco de m'aider mais il est là, figé, à quelques mètres. Indifférent.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, susurre Lucius d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes. Quelle prise fantastique.

Il m'attrape par les cheveux et me tire brutalement face à son visage. Il me répugne. Il est tellement... Froid, impénétrable. Ce type a t-il un cœur ? Draco ne devient pas comme lui. Je t'en supplie. Ne devient pas ton père.

- Un dernier commentaire, Monsieur Potter ?

Je lui crache au visage. Il reste impassible, sort un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuie négligemment avant de m'administrer une gifle magistrale.

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi. Le coup m'a brouillé la vue et mes oreilles bourdonnent désagréablement. Mes yeux se fermer d'eux mêmes.

- Salaud, je murmure.

C'est le trou noir.

/

_[Loneliness is the worst torture]_

_La solitude est la pire des tortures._

/

**Que pensez vous du prologue ? J'attends vos avis (en éspérant qu'ils soient nombreux) avec impatience ^^. Le prochain chapitre se nommera, donc, "Jour 1". Il y aura 40 chapitres (40 jours) + un épilogue.**

**Merci pour votre lecture, review! (s'iouplaît)**


End file.
